Jerry Dexter
| birth_place = San Francisco, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Sonoma, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor and radio presenter | years_active = 1958–1990 | spouse = | children = 1 }} Jerry Dexter (April 18, 1935 – June 21, 2013) was an American actor and voice actor best known for playing teenage boys and young men in animated television series for Hanna-Barbera Productions from the late 1960s to the 1980s. Biography Dexter was born Jerry Morris Chrisman in San Francisco.Interview with Jay Dexter, July 2, 2013, and California State Birth records He began his radio career at KENO in Las Vegas in 1958.Radio Annual and Television Year Book, 1959, p. 1215 After a stop at KVI in Seattle, Dexter moved to Los Angeles and KMPC in late 1959.Profile, americanradiohistory.com; accessed April 12, 2016. He took his show, The Dexter Affair, in October 1962 to KLAC radio in Los Angeles.Broadcasting magazine, October 1, 1962. In 1964, Dexter had a semi-regular role, playing Corporal Johnson in Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C.. He moved into a full-time television job in June 1968 with the launch of Good Day L.A. on KABC-TV.Los Angeles Times, June 24, 1968. Dexter's first cartoon voice work was in 1967 as Chuck in Shazzan. Among his roles were Gary Gulliver in The Adventures of Gulliver, Alan in Josie and the Pussycats, Ted in Goober and the Ghost Chasers, Hal in Sealab 2020, Biff in Fangface, Drak Jr. in Drak Pack, Superboy in an episode of Super Friends, and Sunfire in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. He also voiced characters for Filmation Studios during the late 1960s, most notably as the voice of Aqualad in the series Aquaman. He later guest-starred on Challenge of the GoBots, the 1980s revival of The Jetsons, as well as Wildfire, Snorks, DuckTales and Fantastic Max. In June 2013, he suffered a fall in his home which resulted in head injuries. Jerry Dexter died on June 21, 2013. Filmography Animation *''Shazzan'' (1967–1969) TV series ... Chuck *''The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure'' (1967–1968) TV series ... Aqualad *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' (1967) TV series ... Chuck (episode: "The Final Encounter") *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1968–1969) TV series ... Gary Gulliver *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970–1972) TV series ... Alan M. Mayberry *''The Funky Phantom'' (1971–1972) TV series ... Elmo the Dog *''Sealab 2020'' (1972) TV series ... Hal *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1972–1974) TV series ... Alan M. Mayberry *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973–1975) TV series ... Ted *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1973) TV series ... Alan M. Mayberry (episode: "Scooby-Doo Meets Josie and the Pussycats: The Haunted Showboat") *''Fred Flintstone and Friends'' (1977–1978) TV series ... Ted *''Fangface'' (1978–1979) TV series ... Biff *''The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show'' (1979–1980) TV series ... Biff ("Fangface and Fangpuss" segment) *''Drak Pack'' (1980–1982) TV series ... Drak Jr. *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (1981) TV series ... Sunfire (episode: "Sunfire") *''The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour'' (1982) TV series ... Additional voices *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) TV series ... Additional voices *''Super Friends'' (1983) TV series ... Superboy, Eric *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1984–1985) TV series ... Additional voices *''The Jetsons'' (1985–1987) TV series ... Additional voices *''Paw Paws'' (1985–1986) TV series ... Additional voices *''Wildfire'' (1986) TV series ... Additional voices *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' (1986) Direct-to-video series ... Additional voices (episode: "Samson and Delilah") *''Snorks'' (1987) TV series ... Additional voices *''DuckTales'' (1987) TV series ... WASA Controller (episode: "The Right Duck") *''Fantastic Max'' (1988–1989) TV series ... Additional voices Live-action *''Checkmate'' (1961) TV series ... The Ticketman (episode: "To the Best of My Recollection") *''87th Precinct'' (1962) TV series ... Pat (episode: "Man in a Jam") *''McHale's Navy'' (1963) TV series ... The Ensign (episode: "The Captain Steals a Crook") *''Alcoa Premiere'' (1963) TV series ... Physical Therapist (episode: "The Broken Year") *''Hazel'' (1964) TV series ... Cab Driver (episode: "Welcome Back, Kevin") *''Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C.'' (1964) TV series ... Corporal Johnson *''The Reluctant Astronaut'' (1966) ... Technician (uncredited) *''Dragnet 1967'' (1967) TV series ... Himself (episode: "The Subscription Racket") *''Apple's Way'' (1974) TV series ... Harold (episode: "The Applicant") *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1975) TV series ... Pete Degley (episode: "The Skating Rink") *''Ann Jillian'' (1989–1990) TV series ... (episodes: "Buddy System", "Good Citizen Ann") References External links * Category:1935 births Category:2013 deaths Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American radio personalities Category:Male actors from California Category:Accidental deaths from falls Category:Accidental deaths in California Category:Hanna-Barbera people